Thinking About Kissing You
by gum wrapper
Summary: A bit of Nico and Will for y'all
1. First Kiss

_**I don't own Will Solace and Nico di Angelo, I'm just borrowing them :)**_

* * *

 _Nico's p.o.v._

The sun is blinding me from behind his head but I watch Will's face as he talks to another camper anyway. I've stopped looking at his face and am now just taking in how annoyingly beautiful he is.

As the camper (I've never bothered to learn everyone who dislikes me name) starts to walk off I realize I'm completely staring. Will turns his head to look at me and I quickly turn my head to the dark green grass to hide an embarrassed smile.

"Come on, it's breakfast." He says slipping his hand down to entwine our fingers.

My whole body kind of goes numb except for that hand. I can only feel his fingers between mine and nothing else.

I sigh as we walk to the dining pavilion. I prepare myself for the same argument we have everytime we have to eat.

"You aren't eating." Will notes with a hint of disdain in his voice.

I scowl at him. "So?"

He scowls back. "You have to eat! Look at you! You're barely anything and using all your Underworld-y magic isn't helping you either! You're going to waste away!"

His siblings are so used to this daily conversation they aren't even fazed anymore.

"So?"

"Is that all you're going to say!? That's it-" He takes a piece of toast off his plate and holds it to my lips. "Eat it. Doctor's orders."

I shake my head no well aware that if I open my lips the slightest he'll stuff the toast into my mouth.

"Eat it Nico."

"Will don't you think-" Will shushes his brother before he can continue.

"Nico is going to eat at least this one piece of toast." Will says in an almost threatening manner.

I frown and glare at him.

His bright blue eyes glare back.

 _I could kiss him. I could kiss him if I wanted to._ My breath comes in a gasp and I feel my face warm up at the thought. _No. No I will not be doing anything of the sort._

In my panic I bite the toast. Will smiles triumphantly.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He teases.

I frown as I chew the toast. He always gets his way.

Angrily I finish the toast. I eat slow to make sure it lasts the whole time so I can't be force-fed anymore food. The annoying little voice in the back of my head doesn't quiet down as I eat though.

Will takes my hand again as we leave but I slip my hand out nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asks frowning.

"Nothing… I just… nothing."

The voice grows louder and more persistent. _He's standing right there. Just lean closer._

I shake my head to clear away the voice. I will not kiss him. After all, what if he doesn't want to kiss me? That would be… a long list of terrible things.

"Nico… what's wrong?" Will asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Nothing."

It's evident he doesn't believe me. "Nicooooooo." He says dragging out my name. "What's wrong? You're frowning."

I realize that I _am_ frowning and hurry to straighten it out. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

Will leans over and I take a step back. "Come on Nico. What's wrong? You can tell me."

Quickly I hide a laugh and say "it's nothing really. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I groan. "Nothing."

Will leans even closer. His blond hair tickles my face. "That's an awful answer."

 _Well what do you want me to say?_ I think bitterly. _That I would really like to lean over and- Stop! Stop! No more thinking about this!_

"It wasn't anything important." I mumble pulling the sleeves on my black jacket. "Just a thought."

He seems satisfied with the answer yet I feel rather bad for lying.

Because it wasn't _just_ a thought I had. It was the same repeating thought that was always there telling me to kiss him and I can't help but keep thinking about actually kissing him.

This morning I'm feeling slightly happy so I take Will's hand. It's the first time I've taken his hand instead of him taking mine and he grins as his tan fingers slide through my pale ones.

"You're hands are cold."

"Dead people have cold hands." I comment. "Me and the dead are real close."

He scowls.

"Or maybe I'm just cold hearted. That's an old superstition."

Will laughs but it's rather weak. "I wouldn't peg you as a superstitious person seeing how you deal with ghosts and all."

I shrug. "I'm not... I'm just saying that's a possibility."

Will turns to face me directly. I have to look up a little because he's just a little taller. "You are not cold hearted… although, maybe you should keep holding my hand to warm yours up."

 _If I stood on my toes I could kiss him._ I make sure my feet are firmly planted on the ground.

Suddenly I notice his face doesn't look as cheerful as normal.

"What's wrong?" I ask carefully.

He shakes his head. "People are always getting hurt you know?"

I nod.

"And it's my job to take care of them afterwards."

I shuffle my feet waiting for the thing that's upsetting him.

"I'm just worried that someday I won't do a good enough job and-"

I stand on my toes and press my forehead to his. "Don't worry about that. You do an amazing job all the time so if one time you do a little less you'll do great instead of amazing."

Will smiles.

 _I'm so close. I could just move a little closer…_

"Don't I usually have to make you happy instead of you making me happy?" He asks jokingly.

I shrug for the third time and take my forehead off his.

 _Come on! Come! On! He's not going anywhere! He doesn't mind your forehead on his so why wouldn't he mind-_ and then I don't need to worry about me kissing him anymore.

Will's lips are on mine and I enjoy having them there. His lips are warm and an equally warm feeling fills my whole being until I'm kind of numb. When we separate I taste oranges.

"Your lips are cold." Is his only comment.

"Yours are warm."

He thinks for a minute. "I'll just have to kiss you often enough to keep them warm."

"Maybe you will."


	2. Cold

_I don't know... why am I back here? I'm supposed to be done fanfics!_ _~gum wrapper._

 _Don't own Nico or Will or any of these characters._

 _AU where they aren't demigods)_

 _Nico's p.o.v._

"Nico! Nico move!"

I groan and snuggle more into the blankets. Why must he always be up at the ass-crack of dawn?

"Noooooo, Will just stay here and cuddle with me! You're so warm and it's Saturday. You don't have work."

"Nico, sweetheart, your feet are like ice. Move."

 _Oh. Oops._

"Sorry," I move away from him but once he has changed position a freckled arm falls over my chest and he pulls me back towards him.

"Don't be," his breath tickles the back of my neck.

"You're so warm. Like you're going to die of a fever."

"You have quite a way with words," he laughs and hugs me tighter to his chest.

"It's true though. You're incredibly hot."

"Why thank you!" His voice is full of teasing and I pout a little.

There's a few moments of silence and then I turn to face him, I put my cold hands on his face.

"Nico!" He shouts.

"What?"

He fumes for a moment before taking th hands in his own. "Let me hold your hands to warm them instead of you freezing me."

And so I drift off to sleep, my hands in his, our noses touching.

The last thing I hear is a "I love you de Angelo."

"I love you too, Solace."


End file.
